Vehicles increasingly comprise driver assistance systems which support the driver of the vehicle during the performance of driving maneuvers. Such driver assistance systems have display units which optically display the vehicle environment of a vehicle to the driver. The vehicle cameras, which generate camera images of the vehicle environment, transfer said images or image data to a data processing unit, which projects the image data onto a predefined projection surface, in order to display them to the driver on a display. In addition to vehicle cameras or optical sensor units, driver assistance systems also have additional environment sensors, for example ultrasonic sensors.
In conventional driver assistance systems, if obstacles occur in the vehicle environment, for example if other vehicles are parked in the vicinity of the vehicle, this can result in disturbing image distortions of the displayed image of the vehicle environment. These image distortions are produced by concealed regions which restrict a field of view of optical environment sensors of the driver assistance system.